poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Double Doggie Trouble
Double Doggie Trouble is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise A case of mistaken identity ensues when Vigor, a look-alike Transylvanian pup, comes to Holly's Puppy Pound and finds Igor, who happens to be his twin brother. Plot Part One (Inside the Pound, Igor is dressed in a loud Green suit, as the Puppy Quintet each hold a foam hammer in front of 5 makeshift podiums.) Igor: Ok! Here are the rules: as you can see on the board, there are 7 categories and 5 questions. You'll work as a team. For every category you complete without missing, you earn a special bonus. The categories are: Nature, Fiction and Fantasy, Pop Culture, The Animal Kingdom, American History, Science and Technology, and today's Elective Category, Art. You have seven minutes to complete as many categories as possible. I wish you the best of luck. And the time won't start until you give me an answer. Ready? Now which category do you want to start at? (Spot bangs on the podium with the foam hammer) Igor: Yes, Sonar? Spot: We'll take Art. Igor: Okay. I'll ask you question 1 of 5. Now, who painted the Mona Lisa? (Zelda bangs on the podium with a foam hammer) Igor: Yes, Ziggy? Zelda: Leonardo Da Vinci and it's Zelda. Igor: Sorry. I must accept Your first response. but Da Vinci is correct. Art. Question 2 of 5: when you polymerize yellow with blue what do you get? (Gary bangs on the podium) Igor: Yes, Gummy? Gary: When mixing yellow and blue, you get green! Igor: Very good. Question 3 of 5... (Precious enters with a painting of Weeping Willow by Claude Monet) Igor: Who painted the Weeping Willow? (Stanley bangs on the podium) Igor: Yes, Stanton? Stanley: Is it Claude Monet? Igor: You don't have to ask, but it's a good answer. Question 4 of 5: When you mix red with blue, what do you get? (Spot bangs on the podium) Igor: Yes, Sonar? Spot: You get purple! Igor: Very good! Now, question 5 of 5... (Nose Marie enters) Nose Marie: Iggy? Igor: (Noticing Nose Marie) Oh, hello, Natalie. Umm... we're right in the middle of a game and... Nose Marie: I have a letter for you. (Nose Marie hands the letter to Igor.) Igor: Hmm. "Ignatius, I have word that after some time, I'll be coming to the Puppy Pound before the day's out. I hope to see You. Your twin brother, Vigor." My... Twin brother's coming to the pound. Nose Marie: Your twin brother? Igor: In any case... ahem. (to Charlie) Chopstick, what substance is used as Paint Thinner? (A while later, a Transylvanian hound wearing a red vest, a green shirt, a green tie, and reading glasses(Vigor), enters the pound building) Vigor: Igor Strayvinski. I finally found you. (Cooler notices Vigor) Cooler: Hey, Igor. What's cooking? Vigor: Igor? No, no, no. You must confuse me for my twin brother. My name is Vigor. Vigor Strayvinski. Cooler: Oh... okay, Igor, is this one of your pranks? Vigor: I'm sorry, but I'm not Igor. Cooler: If you're not Igor, then meow like a cat. Vigor: Umm... meow? Cooler: Oh, so you aren't Igor. I'm sorry for confusing you as Igor, Vigor. I'm Cooler. Vigor: Hello, Cooler. Have you seen my twin brother? Cooler: He's at the headquarters. Vigor: Thank you very much. (Vigor leaves) Cooler: Who knew that Igor has a twin brother? (Later...) Igor: Final Question, how many red balls are In a game of Snooker? (Stanley bangs on the podium) Stanley: There are fifteen red balls in Snooker! Igor: Well, congratulations! You just aced the Sports category! So far, you all aced five categories and the bonus category. One more category and you guys will win. Now, the last category will be Fiction and Fantasy. Okay, question 1 of 5: Who wrote Hamlet? (Charlie bangs on the podium) Charlie: William Shakespeare wrote Hamlet! Igor: Well done! Question 2 of 5: Mark Twain wrote a book called The Adventures of who? (Zelda bangs on the podium) Zelda: The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn! Igor: Very excellent! Question 3: In "Robin Hood's Band of Merry Men", the Cleric is named who? Question 4: "All for One, and One for All" is a saying used in Which book? Question 5: The Locale of Dracula's castle is called what?